Realidad confundida con sueño
by rukiasicc
Summary: Tras un accidente Rukia pierde la memoria, ahora es el turno de Ichigo enseñarle sobre los shinigamis y ayudarle a recuperar su pasado. ICHIRUKI!...LEANLO O MUERAN EN EL INTENTO.


**Konichiwa! Después de un largo tiempo me atrevo a publicar este fanfic, como siempre espero que sea de su agrado y si tiene alguna duda haganmela saber.**

**Disclaimer: Aunque algún día me pertenecerán, por ahora los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Tite Kubo, y la historia también le pertenece, yo solo me las ingenio para armar y juntar al Ichiruki **

"REALIDAD CONFUNDIDA CON SUEÑO"

Capítulo 1: Despertando

Se encontraba confundida, sola, sin poder recordar. Caminaba por calles desconocidas, con una única imagen en mente, sus ojos se humedecían mientras su memoria reproducía la escena, donde ella se hallaba bañada en sangre sintiendo un enorme dolor y acariciando el cuerpo frío e inmóvil de un muerto; más y más sufrimiento le invadía, tanta fue la concentración, que no escucho el estridente sonido de un auto dirigiéndose con gran velocidad hacia ella.

— ¡Cuidado Rukia!— un joven de cabellera naranja se abalanzo empujándola, logrando así salvar a la joven de lo que pudo ser un grave accidente. La chica lo miro asustada, como intentando descubrir que era lo que sucedía, sus ojos violetas le pedían a gritos una respuesta, una explicación; y eso era porque, Ichigo estaba encima de ella ya desde hace varios segundos en una pose, como se dice "indecente". Al darse cuenta de ello un notorio sonrojo en el peli naranja se hizo presente, y fue peor cuando se dio cuenta que estaban rodeados de mucha gente. Se paró bruscamente, dándole espacio a la muchacha para que se incorporara, ni bien ocurrido esto ella se marchó, el intento ir tras ella, pero alguien lo detuvo.

— A donde crees que vas muchacho… no sabes el tráfico que ha causado tu impertinencia- el policía de tránsito lo retuvo durante un buen rato, sin dejar que el pudiera dar sus explicaciones. Sentía la necesidad de encontrar a Rukia temía porque le pasara algo malo.

Nuevamente volvía a correr, intentando buscar en ella la respuesta a la pregunta ¿Quién soy?, un verdadero desafío era responderlo, y todo se basaba en sus recuerdos, recuerdos que había perdido. Sin embargo ese chico parecía conocerla,…_Rukia_, así fue como la llamo, entonces ese era su nombre, algo en su interior le decía que el la ayudaría.

Alzo su vista y pudo apreciar que se encontraba frente a un cementerio, opto por entrar, al fin de acabo era al único lugar donde pudiera estar. E l ambiente tétrico, le provocaba la sensación de ya haber vivido esto antes. Busco el lugar más alto y se sentó esperando junto a las aves la llegada del crepúsculo, por lo menos eso la tranquilizaba un poco. Sintió como si alguien le tocaba el hombro, la primera vez no hizo caso, pero al dar la vuelta l observo a cientos de fantasmas, como si se tratase de una sociedad, charlaban entre ellos, se hacían bromas de mal gusto y comían, o mejor dicho aparentaban comer. Fijo su vista en un punto que le atraía la atención, dos fantasmas estaban agrediendo a el alma de un niño

— ¡Déjenme! — se quejaba el fantasma de un niño de aparentemente 5 años. Mientras que los otros dos desquitaban una furia, que penetraba con tal fuerza en el cuerpo inocente del niño.

— ¡Que! Y te hago caso— intensificaron sus golpes. Rukia no se aguantó más y fue contra ellos

— Suéltenlo — ordenó con voz firme y segura— ¡Suéltenlo o no respondo!- los jóvenes se sorprendieron por la actitud de la chica, nunca nadie se había atrevido a hablarles de esa manera. El pequeño aprovechando el descuido de los otros, se libró y se escondió atrás de Rukia.

— Es muy raro que nos puedas ver— dijo uno de ellos

Sin embargo eso no es excusa para que a ti también te golpeemos — añadió el otro complementando del comentario anterior.

— ¡Inténtenlo!— desafío, estaba a punto de dar pasos hacia adelante, pero sus ojos se desencajaron, su voz le temblaba y sus sentidos le fallaban. Un enorme monstruo estaba a solo unos centímetros atrás de ellos, y ni el rastro de la existencia de los demás fantasmas

— Que te pasa…acaso ya te acobardaste—

— GRRRRAGGGRRA — el grito desgarrador de aquel monstruo lleno de más pánico a los cuatro, los jóvenes intentaron escapar, pero el monstruo no les dejo, lo tomo por la cintura y poco a poco lo iba introduciendo en su boca.

Rukia quería ayudar, pero tenía miedo, pánico; volteo la mirada y corrió, dejando atrás al niño solo, a los jóvenes siendo devorados, pensando solo en salvarse, siendo egoísta…¿pero para que vivir si ni siquiera sé quién soy?, escucho el grito del niño, su voz cándida pidiendo ayuda. Tomo fuerza, valor; regreso, se aferró al pequeño llorando, ya no sabía que más hacer, quiso volver a correr pero sus piernas le fallaron, por alguna razón no se podía mover. El monstruo se aproximó más a ella, y agarro al niño primero, Rukia quería hacer algo, pero solo pudo ver la sangre, la expresión de dolor, el llanto de esa vida, que era arrebatada cruelmente por el monstruo. Esa era la misma reacción que tendría Rukia tiempo más tarde frente al cadáver frio e inmóvil. Ahora su turno, su turno de morir, resignarse a este irónico destino.

La sangre fresca del niño embarraba la boca de ese monstruo, dándole un aspecto sanguinario, miro a Rukia con deseo se acercó a ella y la tomo con brusquedad entre sus garras, que se clavaban en el cuerpo de la morena provocando un dolor inmenso, el olor a sangre la embriagaba, parecía como si ese ser quisiera no darle más sufrimiento, así que la llevo hacia su boca. Rukia cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final, pero nunca llego. Escucho un horripilante grito del monstruo, este la soltó y ella cayó al suelo, alzo su vista para ver qué era lo que había sucedido, y aprecio la imagen de el mismo joven de la tarde, pero esta vez con un kimono y una zampakuto, nuevamente estaba confundida, su cabeza se llenó de preguntas que pronto estallarían. Él había matado a ese monstruo, la había salvado.

Ichigo la observo, frágil, inocente, su cabello corto rondando por su piel suave, su vestido azul desagarrado. Con una expresión de temor, de dolor, mirándolo a él como si no lo conociera. En ese momento pudo entender _Rukia había perdido la memoria_.

Él se avecino a ella, la abrazó fuerte, demostrando que podía confiar en él. Rukia rompió en lágrimas, se sujetó más, sintiéndose protegida con ese abrazo. Nadie dijo nada, sus dudas y su confusión se fue desvaneciendo, pero aún su corazón seguía asustado.

— Tengo miedo…mucho miedo— dijo con voz temblorosa, buscando la mirada del chico, sus ojos violetas se clavaron en los ojos café de él, con voz temblorosa le preguntó- dime, por favor ¿quién soy?- por su mejilla resbalaban lágrimas no de dolor sino ni confusión, él paso delicadamente su mano limpiando los llantos , le sonrió con tristeza , en su interior sentía un gran dolor por saber que ella no le recordaba, y le respondió— Tú eres Rukia Kuchiki, una de las más fuertes shinigamis— sus ojos de él también se humedecieron, volvieron a unirse en ese abrazo, esperando que todo terminara, las dos almas destinadas a encontrarse se habían unido de nuevo desafiando todo hasta la propia muerte.

"_algún día despertarás de este sueño"_

Continuara …

**Que tal quedo? , puede que aún no entiendan muchas cosas pero con el desarrollo del fanfic, se encerrarán en la trama.**


End file.
